Tolos
by Marck Evans
Summary: Severus acaba entendendo que Neville realmente vai a luta pelo o que deseja. Ele só espera que um dia Neville entenda que ele não é o monstro que parece - SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 11 - Neville cresceu e não é mais o tolo que todos pensam. Ele sempre desejou seu professor de poções e agora fará de tudo para tê-lo.

Desafio proposto por: Aniannka

**Tolos**

-Tolo. Garoto tolo e sem juízo.

Já perdi a conta das vezes que o chamei assim. Mas ele volta. Desafiador, teimoso, ainda estranhamente puro e intocado por essa merda toda que nos envolve. Que envolve Hogwarts. Intocado por mim, pelo veneno que carrego na alma.

Quero tanto que ele permaneça assim que o afasto. Rejeito. Vejo a mágoa em seus olhos. Tão fáceis de ler.

Ele não me ama. Não pode me amar. Todas às vezes que ele abre a boca para dizer que me quer, me deseja, eu temo ouvi-lo falar em amor. Ou talvez eu deseje isso. Ser amado pelo menos uma vez na vida. Mas nem mesmo esse tolo grifinório é tão cego a ponto de amar aquilo que me tornei.

O assassino de Dumbledore, o fantoche do Lorde das Trevas. O carrasco dos filhos dos que se opõe ao domínio dele. Não. Eu nunca tive realmente uma chance de ser amado, nem por esse tolo, nem por 'ela', nem por ninguém. No entanto, eu me sinto confortado cada vez que esse menino tolo tenta se aproximar de mim.

Aos poucos vai se tornando cada vez mais complicado resistir.

-Eu sempre quis você, Severus.

-Vá embora, Longbottom.

-Do que tem medo?

-Você é que deveria me temer.

-Mas não temo. Eu quero você. Eu preciso de você.

-Tolo.

Mas somos dois. Ele por me desejar, eu por ceder e beijá-lo. Ele se agarra a mim e eu a ele. Desejo esse garoto. Mas não. É perigoso e complicado demais. Afasto-o mais uma vez. E tento não me sentir feliz demais quando ele avisa que fará o que for preciso para ficar comigo.

E ele faz.

Me provoca, se arrisca, insiste.

Pergunto-me onde se enfiou o grifinório tímido que tremia com apenas um olhar meu. A guerra o fez homem. Um belo, desejável e poderoso homem. Que não me ama, mas me beija como se amasse. Que deveria me desprezar, mas ignora meus crimes e insiste em meter-se em minha cama.

Reluto. É meu aluno, apesar de tudo.

Ele insiste.

Estamos em guerra, em lados opostos, e eu estou tão cansado.

Não conversamos muito. Apenas trocamos beijos. E eu aperto seu corpo quente contra o meu até ouvi-lo gemer.

-Severus.

Há suplica e desejo na voz dele. Não posso mais. Tiro sua roupa o mais calmamente que consigo. Beijo-o e o possuo. Ele se afasta no meio da noite. Tenho certeza que não vai voltar.

Mas ele volta. E cadê vez mais, eu preciso que ele volte. Não digo isso a ele, apenas o chamo de tolo e o mantenho junto a mim.

Quando o estúpido Potter finalmente aparece, tudo se precipita. Não consigo dar a ele a mensagem de Dumbledore.

Sinto-me prestes a falhar na minha mais importante tarefa, no feito que redimiria minha alma de tantos erros.

O Lorde me mantém fora da luta. Não posso procurar Potter, não posso saber se Neville está bem.

É nele, no meu pequeno tolo, que penso quando Nagini me morde.

Por um milagre qualquer – há muito eu não acreditava neles – Potter surge do nada. Os olhos dele são tão parecidos com os dela. Por ela, eu acho forças para dar-lhe as memórias corretas, para cumprir minha missão. Exijo que ele me encare, que eu possa pelo menos morrer vendo os olhos 'dela'.

Meu último pensamento, antes que tudo se apague, é que eu gostaria muito que o garoto tolo que eu não amo, soubesse que não sou um monstro, no final de tudo.

_**FIM**_


End file.
